


Recipient: Santa Claus

by ineloquentcretin



Series: Fluffy! series [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Letters to Santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineloquentcretin/pseuds/ineloquentcretin
Summary: The kids wrote a letter to Santa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluffy! series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031982
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: November 2020





	Recipient: Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for drarrymicrofic's prompt 'Return'

* * *

12 Grimmauld Place

London, England

Dear Santa,

We would like to return our presents.

It’s not because we don’t like it. We were pleased when you visit our home for Christmas. You were very nice to us. You brought us presents and muggle toys and chocolates. Lily was very pleased to see you. She practically begged Dad to pick you up from the North Pole and bring you home to spend Christmas with us.

Now, we think it was a bad idea.

Lily saw you kissing our Father under the mistletoe.

Santa, we were really glad to spend Christmas with you, but we’re afraid that’s not going to happen again. Ever. Lily hates you now. She thinks you’re going to take him away from us. Please don’t do that. You may think otherwise, but Father loves our Dad very, very much. They love each other and we know that. They hug each other every day and kiss when they think we’re not looking. They make each other laugh and smile and sometimes they cry when they argue, but they always kiss and make up. If you’re going to take Father away from us, Dad will be extremely upset. He’s going to cry and we’re going to cry too. Father said you don’t like crying children, so don’t do that. Ever. Don’t make us cry.

We are going to return our presents.

Again, it’s not because we don’t like it. Al and Scorp threw a fit when I said we have to return their broom-broom and robots. Lily loved her new dollhouse and barbies, she cried when she gave them back to me. I, myself, don’t want to return my new Nimbus 4000 and board games to you, but I have to. I’m sure Dad will buy us new toys anyway, even though Father will probably get mad at him.

Don’t worry, Santa, we didn’t tell Dad. We don’t want him to get mad. He’s the most powerful wizard in the whole world. You wouldn’t like it when he’s mad at you. Father said Dad beat the scary bald snake-faced man who scared Father. So don’t show up at our house anymore. If you show up again, I’m going to hex you. Grandfather ~~Luci~~ Lucius taught me a lot of spells.

And Santa, don’t get your hopes up. Our Father loves our Dad so so so much. He doesn’t like you. He just missed Dad. He probably kissed you because Dad wasn’t home for Christmas and you resemble him— Rose said so, but I don’t see how. Dad doesn’t have a long white beard and he’s not old either. Dad is much more handsome than you.

I hope you had a wonderful Christmas, Santa. Just give our presents to other children who need them more.

Sincerely,

Lily, Al, Scorp, Jamie

* * *


End file.
